


As The World Falls Down

by Miss_Spectre



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Breathplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Spectre/pseuds/Miss_Spectre
Summary: Sarah and Jareth meet in the ball room..





	As The World Falls Down

There was music. Loud and glistening with all it´s magical sounds. The ball room was stuffed full. Many people – where they even people? With masks covering their faces, making them look like creatures. Ravens, cats, everything.  
The fabric of the white dress was striving over my legs, I was wearing high heels and seemingly I was the only one without a mask. Where to hide? From him. Where was he? The goblin king.

A crooked grin flashed over the face of the man, covering his face with a black devil-like, horned mask. Oh, how beautiful she looked in that dress. How could she be such a beauty? So young, so innocent. So his. He liked this fantasy. Creating a ball room wasn´t the worst idea he had had. The music sped up and she looked around. Worried, searching. For him?

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of the dark, glittering fabric of a certain jacket. Turning around, it was gone. The people danced, not caring whether they bumped into me or not. Slowly I walked my way through them. Was there an end of the ball room? A wall? Or were there just more and more people in pompous clothes, with masks hiding their faces?  
But there, between them. There was he. The goblin king. Black jacket, glittering as if thousands of stars were sewn onto it. He´d let go of the mask, his dark eyes staring right into mine, making my heart ache. A grin laid on his thin lips. People took my view of him, after they danced away, he was gone.

He loved watching her look out for him. Oh how he loved it. Teasing her, playing with her. Standing next to her, hidden behind some mask. People´s arms striving his back, whilst he was following her moves with his eyes. She looked scared, all alone between those strangers. With clothes that were far too old for this decade.  
He laid the devil like black, rusty mask with the horns by side, standing behind her, a luscious grin flashing over his lips before turning around once more, knewing that she wouldn´t recognize him. Just to appear between some people seconds after that. A woman was leaning her head onto his shoulder when Sarah finally turned around, staring into his eyes. Oh how beautiful she looked, with those silver earrings and the necklace and her hair done like that. What a precious young lady she was.

He looked at me, slowly coming closer, taking my hand, dancing with me, slowly, swaying to the music. His blue eyes were locked with mine, his hand felt so soft and warm on mine. My heart was beating fast, so incredibly fast. My thoughts were whirling around in my head. Was this real? Was the goblin kind dancing with me? But it was. He was. His hand in mine, his other hand on my side. He squeezed me gently, pulling me closer.  
His scent was a mixture of something cool, which reminded me of the ocean and a slight hint of the darkness of the endless woods.  
"I´ve done everything for you, Sarah," his whispered words caressed my ears. "I´ve created all this," he let go of my hand and made a wide gesture, "all this.. I have re-oredered time, I´ve turned the world upside down. And I´ve done it all for you," his voice was low, dark, smooth and making my heart beat even faster. His eyes were dark, sparkling as he came a little closer again.

Lifting his hand he stroked a strand of hair back behind her ear, his fingers sliding gently over her ear, when lowering his hand again. She was under his curse. He felt it, he knew it. She was his. He took her hand again, the music sped up, just a little more.  
They were dancing, swaying, faster and faster.  
And with one blink they were in a room. Lit with moon light, the curtains blowing in the warm and dry wind of a summer night. The stars sparkling just as much as his jacket. She looked at him in awe.  
"Did you take us here?" her voice was soft, wondering, questioning, astonished. Another grin flashed over his thin lips.  
"Yes, indeed, I did," he let go of her hand, lifting his again, caressing her cheek softly. Oh how soft her skin was, soft like the poisoned peach that let her forget, she was so soft and warm. Her pupils grew larger, awed, fluttered.  
"I… I can´t do this.." her voice was trembling, her breath grew faster.  
"Just fear me, love me, do as I say.." his voice was soft as he´s leaning closer, whispering into her ear, holding her chin with his hand. He could feel her heart beat so fast. How excited this young lady was. Tenderly his lips were striving her ear, along her cheek. She wasn´t flinching. Her eyes were again locked with his. Warm, brown eyes. He could feel his knees weaken, staring into those eyes for too long.

He looked me in the eyes, his warm breath stroking over my lips. To fear him was not hard, he was impressing, tall, and those eyes of his.. His sooth, yet dark voice had made me weak, his presence, here, so close. Closer and closer, I closed my eyes, his lips were on mine. His one hand laying on my back, pulling me closer to him, against him. He felt good.  
His kiss grew more passionate. His tongue forcing its way into my mouth, playing with mine. The grip of his hand got harder, pulling me even closer, close enough to feel him. To feel how much he wanted me. Both his kisses and his errection pressing against me made me moan. His other hand had found her way up into my hair, taking a grip of it and holding me the way he wanted me to be. For him.  
"..Do as I say," his words echoed in my mind, whilst he was biting my lip, his hand letting go of my hair.

His hand opened her dress, letting it slide down on her body. Exposing her to him. She hadn´t been wearing anything else besides the dress which now was laying on the cold hard ground. His eyes wandered over the body of the young woman, which was his now. She was all his. And he liked it, he loved it. His fingers were tracing over her body, caressing her breasts, he leaned closer, pulled her against himself one more time, lowering his head, biting and kissing her left breast. She let out a soft moan, her hand grabbing his hair, pulling him closer to her. He let go of her, taking her hand, taking her, lifting her up the ground and carrying her over to the large bed.

He sat down on the bed, pulling me onto him, straddling his lap I came closer to him, kissing him again. He laid back on the bed and I was over him, feeling him under me, feeling how much the goblin king wanted me. A smirk spread across my lips. Just in that moment, he took me again, pulling me around, so that he was over me now, holding my hands tight, almost hurtingly tight. Laying on top of me, with all of his weight, staring into my eyes, his hair tickling my neck. He lifted up a bit, again.

Jareth bend down, kissing her again, passionate, violently, forcing his tongue into her mouth again. He wanted her, with all of his heart and his full body. He let go of her hands which he´d been holding tightly and caressed her breast again, sticking the forefinger of his right hand into her mouth. Oh, what a virtuous littly lady she was, sucking his finger, looking him innocent in the eyes, whilst her fingers were crawling down his belly, opening his pants. Slowly she was sliding one of her warm hands into his pants, softly stroking his errection. He could do anything but moan in pleasure. OH how he grew to like that gal. Maybe she wasn´t that innocent after all?

He took his finger out of her mouth again, grasping her side again, squeezing her, his lips onto hers again. She was opening his jacket, button by button, revealing the sparkling white blouse he was wearing beneath it. Helping her, he took off both jacket and blouse and let them fall on the ground next to the bed. She looked at him in awe. Looked up and down his lean body, her hand laying on his chest. He was wondering whether he might be her first, but judging by her other hand which was still giving him more than pleasure he wasn´t sure at all.  
He was bending down again, kissing her harshly, grasping her hair, pulling it, wanting her to get hurt. She should beg him to stop, stop doing what he oh so loved doing to this lady.  
But she didn´t beg him to stop. She was moaning in pleasure.  
"Oh, you like that, Sarah," his voice was dark, purring. Her brown eyes were locked with his once again. Brown like melting chocolate were they. She nodded. Her hands pulling down his pants. He looked at her. Long. Longing.  
This one time it seemed that he found the right one. That he´d stole the right baby, to get its sister. And oh how perfect she was. This slender young lady, so innocent yet so cheeky. He put off his pants, being as naked now as she was.

With his left hand Jareth grasped her hair again, holding here where he wanted here. He was stroking softly down her body, squeezing her soft and rosy nipples, then he let his right forefinger slip into her. Softly, slwoly, teasingly. She gasped. Her eyes widened, Jareth knew that she was craving for more. Moaning and panting she stared him in the eyes, not letting go of his. Those magic in her eyes, this brown, she was messing up his mind.  
He let go of her, grasping her sides again, lowering his head one more time, planting rough kisses on her soft, young lips, entering her. She was so wet already and so tight. He moaned in pleasure. What a wonderful young girl she was.

He was entering me deeper and deeper with every thrust, making my thoughts tremble, stumble, break. His hands were still grasping my sides hard, very hard, his lips were still on mine. The goblin king. He was taking me.

He liked her to moan, to gasp, to scream. His finger dug deeper into her soft flesh whilst he was taking her uncarefully. How long had it been since there was another young girl, who wanted to get rid of her younger sibling? Ages? A decade? He didn´t know anymore. He wanted her now. Sarah. This innocent gal, whos fingers dug deep into his back.  
He lifted up a bit, laying his hands around her neck, slightly chocking her. A bit more with every thrust. Her pupils widened, she stared at him, moaning, panting. He tightened his grasp, choking her harder, not letting her breath. He loved seeing this fear in her eyes. The fear taking her words away, not letting her say, pant a single word. Harder and harder did he fuck her. Lightening the grasp for short, letting her breath in and out, twice only, then again taking her breath.  
She moaned, scratching her fingers over his back, her pussy tightened, he knew that she´d cum for him. And that was exactely what he wanted. He choked her, stronger than the first time now, knowing she´d get used to it.  
Thrusting faster and harder in and out of her, moaning, pleasured by both her tightness and her fingers which made his back hurt so delightfully, Jareth let go of her neck when he came, his finger grasping her sides again, squeezing her, whilst he his lips were on her neck, biting her roughly, making her cum and scream at the same time.

He rolled over, laying next to her. She was still breathing heavily, recovering from the loss of air, from the orgasm that had just rolled through her like a harsh, braking wave.  
The room was still dark. The moonlight was fading away and the sun was rising. The stone walls, were refecting the first golden light of the rising sun and Jareth looked over at her. At that young lady with the peach-like skin that was all his now. Doing as he wanted her to. She had faded away into a deep sleep and he decided to join her.


End file.
